1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Digital TV(DTV) receiver, and more particularly, to device and method for decoding a plurality of video bitstreams on the same time by using one decoder.
2. Background of the Related Art
The MPEG(Moving Picture Experts Group)-2 video standards are widely used in compressing, transmission or storage, and reproduction of a video signal in DTV, or DVD (Digital Versatile Disc). Particularly, in the DTV, an MPEG-2 video decoder is required to decode an HD(High Definition) class video of MP@HL levels which is implemented by one ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit). Recently, in addition to this, a number of video decoders are used for implementing a variety of DTV display fictions, such as PIP(Picture In Picture) and POP(Picture Out Picture), and efforts for putting the numerous video decoders into one ASIC are also made. The PIP is display of at least one subpicture within one main picture, and the POP is display of at least one subpicture at left(or right) of the main picture.
However, the use of a number of video decoders as many as required for decoding a plurality of video bit streams increases, not only an IC area, but also a cost.